Darkness or the Light?
by MillaFlower
Summary: Reality hits Claire and she has to come clean to the people she loves the most. She has a dark secret, will her friends forgive her? But better question if it isn't Claire who is threatening Morganville, then who is? When Claire finds out that Shane cheated and her boss is in love with her, will she be pushed over the edge? Read to find out! Rated M, in case of mature language.


**Hey everyone! **

**So this story is obviously a CLYRNIN Fanfiction.**

**More Information about everything in this story will follow.**

**Now to the story!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Claire´s POV.**

"We are over Shane!" I yelled as i walked through the living room at the Glass House

Eve looked up from the couch and gave a worried look

"CB is everything okay?" she asked, and I nodded as an answer

Shane who had followed me, came over to try and hug me, but I took a few steps back from him, I can´t believe he thinks he can just hug everything out and then all would be fine!

Shane kept watching me with a weird look, I guess he was hurt by my rejection, but I didn´t care, he could rot in hell for all I care… immediately after that thought had crossed my mind, I regretted it.

Eve stood up from the couch and walked over to stand between me and Shane "okay! What the hell is going on here? Wasn´t it like two seconds ago that you were making out on the couch?" Shane looked down so I answered, "ask Shane!"

He looked up in surprise and Eve turned the attention to him and looked at him for answers, "its none of your damn business! Its between me and Claire" Eve took a step back as if she had been slapped

"Its not my business? IT`S NOT MY BUISNESS!" Eve walked back and now she was standing right in front of him "If its not my business, I don't know what is, Claire is clearly upset, and so are you! SO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK IT OUT OF YOU"

Shane looked over at me as if I was going to help him, I giggled a little "you want to know what he did?" Eve nodded "Hell yes!" I smiled and looked over at Shane "Shane cheated with bloody Monica Morrel" Eve gasped and then started laughing "You… actually slept with that whore?" she continued laughing and I couldn't help but smile, Shane was looking at me with a pained look

"Claire…. Im sorry! It…" I cut him off and said "It was a mistake? Yeah, I don't think so, since you hated Monica´s guts! So you can take your apology and shove it" Eve who was still laughing looked up at me and Shane, "Does Michael know?" She suddenly asked, i was about to say no, but Shane cut in and said "Yes, I told him a few days ago" I looked at Shane in shock…

"Wait, that would mean it has been going on for a while, you just said it was a mistake.." I walk around the room as I talk "..If it was such a big mistake, why do it more then once?"

Eve looked at me now, clearly interested in hearing what Shane has to say next, he looks at me in defeat "What do you want to hear Claire? That I slept with her more then once? Then yes, it happened a few times… but I.."

I cut him off "are you in love with her?" he takes a step back and looks me dead in the eye "what do you want me to say?" I glare at him

"Okay, I give up… yes I slept with her a few times, but it didn't mean anything, and besides, if you hadn't spent all of your time at that stupid lab, maybe I wouldn't have…."

I cut him off and walk towards him with a raised finger "So you mean to say this is my fault? By doing my work. By not getting killed. By securing our safety in a town filled with vamps? Oh I see it now… that me doing my job made you screw around with the town bitch"

He looks at me with a face full of surprise, I look over at Eve who is smiling at me "you know what Shane, it doesn't matter, we are done" I say the last part as I open the front door.

"I will come back later, I need some air" and with that I walk out.

* * *

**Amelie´s POV.**

I sit at my desk, looking through documents, or really I am just looking at them while thinking about my Samuel, since he came back from the dead we have spent everyday together, it has truly been a blessing, as i was thinking about him i couldn't help but smile, as i was deep in my thoughts someone knocked on the door "Enter" i say as i rolled my eyes, i am aware i wasn't really doing anything of importance, but i didn't enjoy being disturbed.

The door opened and Myrnin came in, i smiled "Myrnin, what can i do for you old friend?" he smiled back at me and sat down at the chair in front of the desk  
"Well my dear, i would like to talk to you if you have the time?" I smiled and nodded as an answer and he continued "Claire and Shane has broken up, apparently he was unfaithful to her" i raise an eyebrow

"Myrnin..." i paused and thought of what i was about to say next, as i am aware of his feelings for Claire, but i also knew of her feelings towards him, and i must admit i can't see those feelings chance anytime soon "... What do you expect me to do about a failed relationship?" He tilted his head as if he didnt understand what i was saying "I know you care about her my dear, you do realise that i have known you for more than 900 years?"

I looked down, and couldn't help but smile a little "You are right, i do care about our little Claire, but she must never know the truth" i stood up and looked outside the window "She must never know the truth of either of our feelings" I turned around and looked back at Myrnin, and saw that he was looking down and i could clearly see that my words had hurt him.

Myrnin stood up and walked towards the door, right before i left he turned around and had a sad expression "I love her Amelie, i do not believe it is in her best interest to walk unaware of my feelings towards her" I nodded and replied with a simple "I know".

After the door had been closed i sat down at my chair again.  
He was right, Claire should know of his feelings towards her, but what if Claire felt the same way? then she would get close to me, and perhaps she would learn what i have tried so desperately to keep from her


End file.
